Property of Ferb
by GhostDroppings
Summary: WARNING: Contains adult content. Shipping: Phineas x Ferb. Status: Final Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

_Property of Ferb_

"_Stand there and let me do as I please with you_." Ferb demanded, pointing towards the middle of the freezing room. Phineas was trembling furiously, from both the cold and the way _and_ what Ferb was demanding of him. However, he did as he was told and walked a few steps in front of Ferb and turned to face him. Ferb slowly walked up towards Phineas and examined him, he looked at the way his blue eyes were shining with worry and fear, the way his orange stripy shirt clung to his thin frame, the way his blue shorts hidden away a few things he would like to get his hands on...

Ferb crouched down with one knee up and looked up at Phineas, "_Lift your shirt up_." He commanded. Phineas' hands trembled as he slowly lifted up his shirt to just above his belly button. As his right hand rested on his own knee, Ferb let the fingers on his left hand glide and fall down Phineas' stomach. He slowly caressed everywhere he could see, before he advanced forward and began to swirl his tongue in and out of Phineas' navel, making the red head whimper.

After he was through playing with the small hole, he withdrew, "_Higher._" Phineas slowly lifted the shirt up to his neck, exposing his small, pink nipples. Ferb reached his hands up to the little lumps, rubbing and pinching them slightly. He then held them tightly between his forefinger and thumb, not getting the audio reaction he wanted from the smaller boy, he tightened his grip to a painful level and twisted them, making Phineas cry out and hiss in pain.

Ferb stopped and knelt upwards level with Phineas' nipples, before taking one into his mouth. Phineas' eyes widened slightly as Ferb first licked all around the area and slightly grazed hit teeth over it, making Phineas whimper slightly. His other hand continued to play with the other one and Ferb started to suck and bite softly. He knew Phineas was trying to hold back his little whimpers, so he bit down harder and Phineas let out a loud squeak.

"_Take your clothes off._" Ferb instructed.

'/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l

Author's Note:

This is my first ever story, let alone first ever Lemon/NSFW story.  
Please Read&Review chapter. Open to any opinions, criticisms, critiques, advice, anything will be nice c:


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas jumped at the sudden demand, he wasn't expecting anything like that so soon. Hesitating before slowly taking off his shirt off completely, he discarded it on the floor next to him. He then moved to take off his shoes, "_Leave them. Its freezing in here and that will be the most compassion I shall show you tonight._" Phineas gulped and nodded slowly and began hesitantly fingering the band of his shorts. He paused and looked down nervously at Ferb who only gave him a hard stare back. Phineas gulped again, bit down on his lip, slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. His shorts instantly fell to the floor and he kicked them away with the shirt.

Phineas stopped, biting down harder on his lip. Ferb noticed the hesitation and looked up at him. "_Off._" He demanded sternly. Phineas closed his eyes tightly and slowly hooked his thumbs around the waistline of his underpants and began to pull down as slowly as possible. Ferb watched intently and Phineas' cheeks grew redder and redder. By the time his prepubescent penis was exposed, his face was almost completely red and he bashfully attempted to hide himself with the material. Ferb shot him a look that made chills go down his spine, so Phineas taken in a long shaky breath and slowly moved the material away to throw on the floor with the others.

Ferb lightly stroked the shaft slowly with his index finger, noting Phineas' embarrassed whimpers. Not too soon after, he began stroking harder and harder and faster and faster, making his little whimpers grow into restrained moans. Phineas unexpectedly moaned much louder than before and instantly moved his hands up to hide his red, flustered face. "_No._" Ferb said firmly, slapping away his arms. "_I want to see your face_." Phineas removed his hands from his face and awkwardly put them to his sides as Ferb continued to watch the precum leaking from the end of Phineas' dick as he pumped.

Phineas let out a loud wail as Ferb suddenly plunged the whole of his dick into his mouth. Feeling his penis twitch from the sudden action, Ferb positioned his hand on Phineas' ballsack to give it a squeeze. The smaller boy tried to push him off, "_Please don't_-" he murmured, embarrassed. Ferb continued to suck on Phineas regardless, bobbing his head up and down.

'/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l

Author's Note:

Please Read&Review chapter. Open to any opinions, criticisms, critiques, advice, anything will be nice c:


	3. Chapter 3

"-_MNhh Ahh- Ferb?_" Phineas squeaked awkwardly, grabbing Ferb's attention. "_I err..-ahh- need..the...bathroom_." Ferb removed himself from Phineas with a pop.

"_What do you need to do?_"

"_I err... both... I need to do both_."

"_Hold it in_."

"_But, Ferb I_-"

"_Turn around, bend over and spread your cheeks_." Phineas was about to protest once more, but the look Ferb sent him stopped him dead in his tracks, so he opted to comply. Slowly he turned around and bent over, his ass face-to-face with Ferb's face. After spreading his legs a little, Phineas reached behind to spread his cheeks, exposing his hole fully. Ferb watched in silent satisfaction as Phineas' hole quivered in both anticipation and in an uncomfortable attempt to keep anything from exiting his rear.

Ferb slowly drifted his hand across Phineas' ass, gliding his fingers over Phineas' quivering anus, watching it retract instantly at his touch. He toyed with it a little, pressing his finger in a tiny bit, practically tickling the area before leaning forward and pressing his tongue to the hole, moving it in, out and around. Phineas and squirmed, unintentionally let out something crossed between a gasp, squeak and a moan at the unusual feeling.

Ferb was finding it satisfying that every time he would stick his tongue in slightly, Phineas' anus would clench together and another whine would escape his mouth. Ferb forced in his entire tongue and thrashed it about as furiously as possible, making a long moan escape Phineas.

Feeling satisfied after briefly slicking up his ass, Phineas grunted as Ferb slowly pressed a finger inside. He was hot and tight and Ferb felt him struggle against him, his body was beginning to tremble, and his inside walls were twitching just as much as he was on the outside. Ferb couldn't feel anything yet, so he began moving his finger in and out and furiously wiggling it around. Ferb added second finger shortly afterwards, and began to scissor him. Phineas was letting out a long string of whimpers and moans as he struggled with his task.

Ferb started to feel what he was looking for, so he withdrew his fingers, stood up and began removing himself from inside his pants. He positioned himself at Phineas' entrance and slowly forced himself in. Phineas cried in pain and attempted to move away, but Ferb tightly grabbed hold of both Phineas' arms and roughly started pounding. Ferb could feel just exactly what he was hammering at, and watching Phineas struggle, furiously tremble with his head hung backwards felt extremely pleasing.

Pressure was beginning to build and Phineas just couldn't hold anything in anymore, he whimpered as his dick began leak the piss he had been instructed to hold. Ferb noticed and quickly moved to hold both of Phineas' wrists in one hand while he tightly grabbed and pulled at Phineas' hair. "_Keep it in_." he growled. Phineas whimpered in response and shut his eyes tightly.

'/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l

Author's Note:

Please Read&Review chapter. Open to any opinions, criticisms, critiques, advice, anything will be nice c:


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of Ferb ruthlessly hammering Phineas' ass, he let go of him completely. "_Keep on going_." He instructed and Phineas began moving back and forth as fast as he possibly could whilst struggling. Ferb, meanwhile, reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a black dog collar. He bent over and attached it around Phineas' neck. _'Property of Ferb'_ it said on the tag. "_You belong to me now_," Ferb murmured in his ear "_If I hear any question about it, there will be punishment._" Phineas moaned and arched his back as Ferb reached down and fumbled with his penis.

"_Now that you are mine, you shall address me by 'Master'_" Ferb waited a couple of moments for a response before he completely retracted back and sharply slapped Phineas on the ass. "_What did I just say?_"

_"-Yes Master_" Phineas breathed submissively and Ferb gave him a few more hard pounds before unexpectedly withdrawing. Phineas was taken completely by surprise. Almost as soon as Ferb withdrew, Phineas did not have the time to clench back again and he let out everything. It all falls to the floor in smelly hot blobs and embarrassed tears stream down Phineas' red face. Whimpering and sobbing, he finally surrenders and lets it all come out. Ferb watched in silent amusement as he observed Phineas finish spilling his smelly mess all over the floor before beginning to pee himself out of sheer humiliation.

Tears stung Phineas' eyes as the pee came out, he had grown hard since initially needing to pee and the sensation stung badly. However, Ferb didn't wait for him to finish, he reached forward and harshly pulls Phineas back by his hair, "_I thought I told you to keep all that in._" He growled as Phineas continued peeing.

As he finished, Ferb harshly pulls Phineas round and forces him to kneel on the floor in front of him, half sitting in the filth. "_Look at that mess you've made_." he says, forcing him down further, his nose almost touching it. "_I shall need to discipline you_." He states, bending down to scoop up some of Phineas' warm dirt. He stood back up again, pulling Phineas' face back up to waist height.

"_I cannot let my dog disobey me like this_." Ferb stated as he completely covered his penis with the body waste. "_You may finish me off with your mouth_."

Phineas' eyes widened as he looked towards Ferb's penis, coated in his own muck. He quickly shook his head and closed his mouth tightly. "_You will, and you'll enjoy it. This is your last chance_." Ferb said, moving his penis closer to the red head. Phineas still refused to comply. Ferb frowned darkly and harshly pulled him up by the collar and away with him towards the other side of the room, pushing him to bend over a table side.

Phineas watched as Ferb scanned over the items on the table, deciding on a long thin stick. He picked it up and gave the table a hard whack with it. It sounded painful and Phineas became increasingly more nervous. "_I shall only stop when you apologize and beg for my forgiveness. After which, you shall resume your former punishment_." Ferb stated as he walked back around and positioned himself.

'/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l

Author's Note:

Please Read&Review chapter. Open to any opinions, criticisms, critiques, advice, anything will be nice c:


	5. Chapter 5

He began by slowly rubbing the stick across the intended target, before withdrawing and prepared to strike. Phineas waited in agonizing silence for what was about to happen, and he tightened his fists in preparation. All he heard was a brief wooshing sound before a sharp stinging sensation met his rear end, making him emit a loud pained cry. Not another moment later and Phineas was met with the same stinging sensation. Ferb repeated this same motion mercilessly for the longest time, each crack of the cane filled the room with more pained screams.

Phineas' eyes were pooling with tears and bright red streaks almost coated his entire ass. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry -AH- please, I'm sorry_." Phineas finally began to beg.

"_What are you sorry about?_" Ferb demanded as he continues whipping.

"-_disobeying you_." Phineas choked out.

"_And what are you going to do?_"

"_I'm gonna-AH-do whatever you want me to_."

Ferb stopped whipping. "_Always_?" he asks assertively.

Phineas didn't respond for a moment too long, and Ferb instantly resumed the whipping, only harder. "_Beg_." He demanded harshly.

"-_AH-Please do what-AH-you want with me, please-AH-Ferb!-AH-MASTER_!"

Ferb ceased his whipping as soon as Phineas shouted that last word. "_Good boy_," he said satisfied before slightly moving out his penis. "_You may now suck on me_." Phineas obediently slid down from the table and crawled over to Ferb's lower half. He eyed the now brown, lumpy penis for a few moments before tentatively giving it an experimental lick, taking off a good chunk of his own dirt.

Despite grimancing at the taste, Phineas submissively allowed Ferb to guide his mouth forward and began by sucking at his tip, his tongue gliding around every inch available, licking it clean. Phineas continued by opening his mouth up for more and allowing Ferb to push his head forward more, repeating the same actions.

"_I award you permission to pleasure yourself_." He said assertively. "_I know you are enjoying this_." Phineas compliantly glided a hand down to his own penis and started to play with himself as he began to bob his head up and down on Ferb for a while, before letting even more in.

After Phineas had licked Ferb spotless, he willingly let Ferb force his penis as far down his throat has possible as he continued to pump himself. Phineas groaned loudly as he felt pressure building up in himself and continued to allow Ferb to roughly fuck his face. Ferb could also feel himself getting closer to the edge, but was determined to let Phineas cum first just so he can look at that certain face he makes when he orgasms.

Soon enough Phineas came; his eyes were glazed over, his eyes were rolled to the back and he began letting drool drip down his face. Both the view and the erotic moans were enough to send Ferb over the edge and he came down Phineas' throat with a loud grunt.

"_Good boy_." Ferb said after briefly catching his breath. He grabbed Phineas by the collar and led him to the side of the room. "_I shall be gone for a while_," Ferb explained as he picked up a chain connecting to the wall and attached it to Phineas' collar. "_But when I return, I shall 'feed' you_," Phineas sent a knowing smirk at Ferb and bit down on his lip. "_And you will enjoy it_." Ferb smirked back.

"-yes Master." Still smiling, Phineas almost breathed out before Ferb leaned in to whisper,

"_You're such a dirty boy_."

'/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l '/ c'l

Author's Note:

Congratulations, you have completed reading my first fanfiction  
How was your stay? Please review so I know how I did !


End file.
